


Bagels

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Cheesy, Corny, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara thinks her jokes are hilarious; Lena does not. She secretly thinks it's adorable that Kara finds her own dumb jokes amusing, but Kara doesn't have to know that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Bagels

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. Beautiful 
> 
> I apologize that this one is a bit shorter, but I'm trying to catch up on these fics haha. The title also doesn't relate that much but my brain does not have the capability to conjure a better one.

“Hey Lena, knock knock?” Kara asked as she glanced over at her girlfriend who was busy typing away on her work computer.

“No,” Lena replied not missing a beat or even looking up from her laptop as her fingers flew over the keys.

Kara pouted even though Lena wasn’t even looking from her position on the couch. She was bored out of her mind. Friday was normally their movie night where they would order take-out and watch whatever movie they were feeling that week. Kara had arrived at Lena’s apartment but right as they were about to dig into the food and choose a movie, Lena had gotten an urgent work email.

Now, Kara was trying to ignore her growling stomach as she watched her girlfriend stick her tongue out in concentration, scowling to herself, and typed furiously. Kara knew not to bother Lena when she was working but she was bored and hungry and Lena always loved her amazing jokes.

“Hey, babe, why do seagulls fly over the sea?” Kara asked, pausing to let Lena try and guess.

Lena sighed deeply as she knew that her girlfriend would get all sad and pouty if she didn’t answer and that was way more distracting than whatever was going on now, “I don’t know darling.”

“If they flew over the bay, they would be bagels,” Kara laughed loudly at her own joke, waiting for Lena to laugh along with her.

“Kara,” Lena groaned as she was not sure what had attracted her to the blonde because it certainly wasn’t her dumb jokes.

“It’s so clever! Because sea and seagulls and bay and is like bay gulls but like the food, get it?” Kara giggled as she thought about the joke again before dissolving into a fit of laughter again.

Lena rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her loveable girlfriend. Lena would never admit this to Kara, but she loved that her girlfriend always laughed at her own jokes. What was the point of telling a joke if you can’t even laugh at it yourself? Lena finds it utterly adorable that Kara can make herself laugh. She couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful sound of her girlfriend’s laugher.

“See! You’re smiling! That means you found my joke funny,” Kara grinned as she puffed out her chest proudly.

Lena didn’t deny it but just shook her head, amused smirk on her lips. She quickly finished typing out the document she was working on as she heard Kara’s stomach growl once again. “I’m sorry love, I’m almost done,” Lena said apologetically as Kara waved away her apology.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara replied as she was content just watching Lena work even if her stomach protested widely.

Lena sent Kara a look of gratitude before she saved her document and send it off to Jess to proofread. “Okay, I’m all yours,” Lena smiled as she shut her laptop and moved to their now cold leftovers.

Kara smiled widely, eyes crinkling as she reached over to their takeout boxes. “Here,” Kara said as she used her heat vision to quickly warm up their food, so it was steaming.

Lena was still not used to Kara just blatantly using her powers sometimes as she just laughed to herself, “thank you.”

Kara picked up the remote as she scrolled through their TV options. They finally settled on a movie as Kara let out happy little noises as she ate.

Lena did not know until she met Kara Danvers that a person eating could be considered cute. The CEO’S heart warmed at the sight. Lena ended up watching Kara more than the movie as she gazed at the blonde lovingly.

“I can feel you staring,” Kara mumbled around a mouth full of noodles as she grabbed the remote to pause the TV. “What’s up?” Kara asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern as she swallowed the noodles.

“You’re just,” Lena paused as she tried to find the right words. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the freckles that dusted Kara’s cheekbones, “so…beautiful,” she whispered honestly as she watched in real time the pinkness that appeared atop her freckles.

“Oh,” Kara murmured as she smiled shyly, “thank you.” She locked eyes with Lena, leaning over to tuck a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, “I love you so much.”

It was now Lena’s turn to blush as she leaned into Kara’s caring touch, “I love you too darling.”

“Even with my dumb jokes?” Kara asked as she cupped Lena’s cheek gently, fingers curling around Lena’s mandible.

“ _Especially_ with your dumb jokes,” Lena replied honestly as Kara beamed brightly in response.

Lena wondered how she found a girlfriend who was beautiful both inside and out (corny jokes and all).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to write all of these before the end of October but I'm not sure it's going to happen. I will try my best so thanks for sticking around!


End file.
